Floreciendo en una nueva vida
by super legenda
Summary: Cuando Asgore y Toriel se enteran de la identidad de Flowey, ellos van a verlo para recuperar al hijo que perdieron hace tanto tiempo.
1. Amor

**Nota de autor: Gracias a dream 1990 por la idea.**

 **Amor.**

Flowey miro con un suspiro el agujero en el techo de la caverna, por el cual entraba un haz de luz del sol, la flor suspiro de nuevo tristemente al pensar en su soledad durante un mes.

De repente el escucho unos suaves pasos cerca y se dio la vuelta para ver a Asgore y Toriel.

Por un momento Flowey quedo paralizado al ver a sus ex padres, pero después se puso a gritar.

\- ¿En serio se dignan a verme ahora? ¿¡Después de un mes!? ¿¡A USTEDES QUE LES PASA!? – chillo Flowey.

El rey y la reina retrocedieron un paso, pero después se acercaron de nuevo.

\- Asriel… mi hijo – dijo Toriel con dulzura.

\- Nuestro hijo – puntualizo Asgore.

Flowey se quedo paralizado, no lo podía creer ¿Acaso Frisk se los dijo? El pensó que el humano entendería de que nadie debía saberlo.

\- ¿C-como lo saben? – pregunto Flowey.

\- Alphys – contesto Asgore simplemente.

O también podía ser el lagarto amarillo nerd.

\- ¿Qué quieren? – pregunto Flowey de mal humor.

\- Es obvio mi niño… llevarte a casa – contesto Toriel.

Flowey rio maniacamente después de oír eso.

\- ¿Casa? ¿Qué casa? ¿La que está en la aldea con los humanos que me mataron? ¿La casa que ya no tiene a Chara? – inquirió Flowey.

Hubo un tenso silencio ante la mención de Chara, la flor noto que Toriel estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Asriel… - comento Asgore.

\- No me llames así, Asriel ha muerto… ahora solo es Flowey – dijo él.

Asgore y Toriel negaron con la cabeza.

\- No es cierto Asriel, sabemos que aun estas ahí dentro, te queremos ver- dijo Toriel.

Después de decir eso, la reina acaricio uno de los pétalos de Flowey y empezó a llorar, Asgore se puso a consolarla.

Flowey se quedo mirando a los dos Dreemurr, ellos vinieron hacia aquí buscando a su hijo, y encontraron una decepción, una oleada de ternura y de amor inundo a Flowey, entonces el sintió como se creaba algo en su cuerpo y empezó a brillar y brillar hasta que él no era más Flowey… era Asriel.

Asgore y Toriel se quedaron un minuto paralizado al verlo, y después corrieron a abrazar a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Pero ¿Cómo lo hiciste hijo? – pregunto Asgore

\- No lo sé, yo supongo… como no tenia Alma no podía tener sentimientos, pero ahora que tuve el sentimiento del amor, se debió crear un Alma – dedujo Asriel.

Después de decir eso los tres se dirigieron al castillo para ir al mundo humano y decirles a todos que el príncipe Asriel ha regresado.


	2. Un Nuevo Hogar

**Un Nuevo Hogar.**

Después de una larga caminata, los tres Dreemurr al fin llegaron al castillo, y desde ahí se fueron a la sala en donde estaba la barrera, Asriel se detuvo al llegar ahí.

\- ¿Qué te pasa mi niño? – pregunto Toriel.

\- Nada, es simplemente que no tengo muy buenos recuerdos de la superficie – explico Asriel.

Asgore puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

\- Las cosas han cambiado en todo ese tiempo, y estamos contigo hijo – le animo Asgore.

Asriel respiro profundamente y empezó a caminar a la salida junto con sus padres.

Repentinamente los tres se encontraron en la base de un monte, a poca distancia había una pequeña ciudad hacia la que se dirigieron.

Asriel se puso bastante nervioso cuando caminaron al pensar que la ciudad a la que iban, antes era el pueblo en que murió, pero no dijo nada, intento no pensar demasiado cuando los ciudadanos los miraban un momento antes de pasar de largo.

Después de un rato de caminar por la ciudad, los tres llegaron a una enorme casa pintada de 7 colores distintos.

\- Es… bastante colorida la casa – comento Asriel.

Toriel se rio tristemente.

\- Fue idea mía, quería representar a mis otros hijos – explico Toriel conteniendo las lagrimas.

Asgore abrazo a Toriel y la empezó a consolar, después de eso entraron a la casa.

Lo primero que vieron fue a un esqueleto sentado en un sillón tomando Ketchup mientras veía la televisión.

\- Hola señores ¿Qué tal todo?... ¿Quién es él? – pregunto Sans refiriéndose a Asriel.

\- Nuestro hijo, Asriel – respondió Asgore.

Sans se quedo paralizado de la sorpresa.

\- ¿El príncipe Asriel? ¡No me lo creo! Es un gusto, soy Sans – se presento el esqueleto extendiendo la mano.

Toriel contuvo la risa en ese momento, y estallo en carcajadas cuando Asriel estrecho la mano del esqueleto y se escucho un extraño sonido.

\- Je, adoro esas cosas – comento Sans.

\- SANS ¿Qué ES TODO ESE ALBOROTO? ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS QUIERE DORMIR! – grito alguien

Entonces en la sala apareció otro esqueleto, mucho más alto que Sans y el que tenía puesto un extraño traje.

\- ¿TODO ESTE ALBOROTO POR LOS REYES? – pregunto el gran Papyrus.

\- No, por el – contesto Sans señalando a Asriel.

Papyrus se quedo sorprendido al ver al joven Dreemurr.

\- SANS ¿ACASO EL REY SE CLONO, Y REJUVENECIO? – pregunto Papyrus.

Asriel se puso a reir.

\- ¡No! Soy Asriel, soy el hijo de Asgore y Toriel, y tu creo que eres Papyrus ¿No? – se presento Asriel entre risas.

\- ¡INCREIBLE! LA JOVEN VERSION DEL REY CONOCE MI NOMBRE ¡ESTE ES UN GRAN DIA! – exclamo el esqueleto.

\- ¿A qué viene este alboroto? – pregunto una voz de chico.

Un niño bajo por las escaleras y se quedo paralizado un momento al ver a Asriel, después grito de alegría y corrió a abrazar al príncipe.

\- ¡Asriel! – exclamo el niño.

\- ¡Frisk! – exclamo Asriel.

\- FRISK ¿COMO SABES EL NOMBRE DEL CLON DE ASGORE? – pregunto Papyrus con sorpresa.

Frisk se puso a reír junto a Asriel por lo dicho por Papyrus.

\- Vaya, parece que todo está muy… ¡Bone! – exclamo Sans.

\- ¡SAAAAAAANS! – exclamo Papyrus con molestia.

\- ¿Presento a Asriel a todos, mama? – pregunto Frisk a Toriel.

\- Espera un poco, quiero que sea una sorpresa en la comida – contesto la reina.

Frisk asintió con la cabeza y Asriel sonrió, todo iba muy bone.


End file.
